dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Porygon2 (3.5e Monster)
Description::This smooth-looking duck floats before you, seemingly impervious to the effects of the plane. There is a strong distortion around it, like space itself was warped. Porygon2 is a more elaborate and realistic looking shiny duck made entirely out of raw magic. It was created by powerful wizards for the express purpose of exploring distant and dangerous locations and planes. Now Porygon2 has increased its power and understanding to the point where it no longer behaves in a predictable fashion. Porygon2 looks like it is very round, but in fact it is constructed of a series of extremely small, perfectly flat shapes which meet at incredibly sharp corners. Porygon2 wander the planes seemingly aimlessly, although they seem to have some sort of agenda on Mechanus. Combat Tactics Round-by-Round: Porygon2 is nigh invulnerable, and usually just stabs people with its non-dimensionally sharp beak. * Round 1: Peck * Round 2: If things are going poorly, rip space and time to pieces. Otherwise totally peck things. Sharp (Ex): A Porygon2 is sharper than anything else can be. The base threat range for a Porygon2's natural weapon attacks is 17-20. In addition, a Porygon2's natural weapon attacks have the Keen and Wounding properties. Porygon2's natural weapons have a x3 critical multiplier. A Porygon2's natural weapon attacks can benefit from both Improved Critical and Keen, almost as if there were some ancient power enforcing rules long forgotten. Adaptation (Ex): A Porygon2 is perfectly suited to any environment or no environment. A Porygon2 need not breathe, eat, drink, or sleep. It has 5 points of energy resistance to all forms of energy, and is immune to the planar effects of whatever plane of existence it is on. Conversion2 (Ex): As a standard action, Porygon2 can convert itself to a form which is resistant to expected dangers. It gains 30 points of energy resistance against any two energy types. The resistance lasts until new energy types are chosen by reactivating the conversion2 ability. Spell-like Abilities (Sp): At will: analyze portalManual of the Planes, Chain contingency, dimensional anchor, elemental body, attune form, safety, mass make manifest, greater teleport. Caster level is equal to hit dice. The save DCs are Intelligence based. The sample Porygon2 has a save DC of 16 + Spell Level for its spell-like abilities, and has a caster level of 16. Spatial Distortion (Su): As a full-round action, a Porygon2 can rend space and time. This has the effect of a reality maelstrom spell cast by a 20th level wizard - except that the Porygon2 can choose the destination, which may either be on the plane of existence the Porygon2 is on, or on a different plane. Spatial Distortion may only be used twice a day, and at least one hour must have passed since the last time it was used. The sample Porygon2 has a save DC of 26 for Spatial Distortion. Spelljamming (Su): A Porygon2 can operate without penalty in the ether between worlds. Further, a Porygon2 can power a spelljamming vessel as a Wizard with a caster level equal to its hit dice. References ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Monster Category:Pokemon d20